bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Graceful Princess Elza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60527 |idalt = |no = 1400 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = F |animation_attack = 165 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 15, 20, 24, 29, 33, 38, 46, 52, 58, 65, 72, 80, 88 |normal_distribute = 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 12, 8, 10, 8, 11, 8, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111 |bb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4, 3, 2, 3, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 15, 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153, 156, 159 |ubb_distribute = 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = Although Elza always watched over her younger sister Alice, she likely would have left the Bariura Empire and lived out her life traveling the world freely had Alice reclaimed her human heart. Similarly, her power was not wielded for the purpose of defeating enemies, but to save children who had forgotten joy due to battles and the machinations of the powerful as Alice had herself. She always believed she would be reunited with Alice, and that she would see her little sister truly smile again. |summon = Even separated, I'm not lonely... Someday, I know I will see her smile again... |fusion = I have a new objective, too. I'll save children just like her... So I will gladly accept this power. |evolution = She's all right now. So I need to move forward now too... I need to take a new first step. | hp_base = 6137 |atk_base = 2460 |def_base = 2108 |rec_base = 2135 | hp_lord = 7981 |atk_lord = 3047 |def_lord = 2635 |rec_lord = 2657 | hp_anima = 9098 |rec_anima = 2359 |atk_breaker = 3345 |def_breaker = 2337 |def_guardian = 2933 |rec_guardian = 2508 |def_oracle = 2486 |rec_oracle = 3104 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Meditative Dance |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, 40% boost to max HP & considerably boosts BC efficacy & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, 2~3 BC fill, 300~500 HP fill on Spark |bb = Grim Labyrinth Loop |bbdescription = 33 combo Dark attack on all foes, high probable Injury, Curse, Sick, Paralysis effects, hugely boosts BB gauge & hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 80% chance to inflict status ailments, 90% boost to Spark damage, 8 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 33 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 33 |bbmultiplier = 360 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Redeem Termination |sbbdescription = 42 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, adds probable Injury, Curse, Sick, Paralysis effects to attack for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly restores HP and hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 90% boost to Spark damage, 7 BC fill, heals (3500~4000 + 15% of target's Rec) HP, 18% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, 10% chance to inflict Paralysis, Curse |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 42 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 42 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Ultimate Memoricia |ubbdescription = 49 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, random status ailment infliction, enormously boosts Spark damage and damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% boost to Spark damage, 300% damage boost against status afflicted foes, 50 BC fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 49 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 49 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Sisterly Bond |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect for 2 turns to BB/SBB, slight HP absorption & 80% boost to Spark damage when HP is over 50% |esnote = 5~10% HP drain |evofrom = 60526 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts elemental damage |omniskill2_1_note = 50% boost |omniskill3_cat = Brave Burst |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts BB gauge each turn |omniskill3_1_note = 2 BC fill |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill4_1_note = 2 BC fill, 9 BC fill total |omniskill4_2_sp = 50 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances Spark damage boost effect added to BB/SBB/UBB |omniskill4_2_note = +30% boost, 120% boost on BB/SBB, 230% boost on UBB total |omniskill4_3_sp = 40 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 1~2 BC fill |omniskill4_4_sp = 40 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 20% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Bonded by Blood |addcatname = Elza5 }}